


Fate/Blue Spearman

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Heroes Bound By Fate [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU where Moon Rin is actually just Rin's niece disguised as Rin, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: Rika Tohsaka has survived the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War. The Harweys' monarch has been defeated. But the plutocracy is still at large, and Rika's allies are numbered. In order to bring an end to the family once and for all, she returns to her birthplace to find another Grail...





	Fate/Blue Spearman

_The amateur magus runs for his life, panting from the exhaustion of a long day and a long night. He has no time to look behind him, but he does anyway, out of sheer curiosity._

_To his surprise, the assailant is no longer pursuing him down the hallway. He manages to skid to a halt, reaching for the wall for support. He catches his breath, allowing oxygen to return to his brain and feed his still-sprinting brain. He attempts to process the impossible things he just witnessed, to no avail._

_Two humanoid creatures fighting, just barely too fast for the naked eye to comprehend. All he saw was a pair of blurs, red and blue, accompanied by the resounding bell-like clang of metal striking metal. It was unbelievable, but he had to believe it, because-_

_"Yo. You ran pretty far."_

_The voice makes his blood run cold. It's unmistakably him—the blue-clad spearman who stopped the fight in the first place. The one who noticed the student and gave chase. At that moment, the boy realizes that his story ends here._

_"You were just unlucky, kid. Well, you saw us, so die."_

_That confirms it. It's clear that the combatants are superhuman and deeply tied to the world of magi. And the number one rule of magecraft is "no witnesses."_

_With a single stab, the blue spearman delivers a swift death. At least, that's what it's supposed to be._

_The girl in red brings him back from the brink of death. She reverses the reversed causality. She heals the unhealable wound. But the curse is not broken, only staved off. Unbeknownst to the killer, the victim, and the savior, she has changed the red spear's curse to a red thread of fate._

* * *

The girl in red steps onto the harbor of the city she grew up in. She takes a deep breath, inhaling familiar scents. The cawing of seagulls reaches her ears and strikes a nostalgic chord in her heart. She wants to revisit every part of Fuyuki, but she has no time to. She isn't here to sightsee.

She's about to head to her aunt's house, when a person next to her clears their throat. She turns around, ready to tell them off, when she remembers that she just came from a foreign port. Laughing sheepishly, she takes out her passport.

"Tohsaka Rika?" the customs officer reads off, eyes flitting up to match her face to the one on the passport. She almost corrects him; she hasn't been called by her real name in months. She settles for a nod, politely taking her passport back.

After picking up her luggage, Rika wastes no time in going to Miyama's European-style neighborhood and making her way to the top of the hill. When she arrives at the Tohsaka manor's entrance, there's a few kids playing around on the street in front of it. She opens her handbag to look for her keys.

"You don't want to go in there, lady. That house is haunted by ghosts," one of the kids comes up to her. The others murmur in agreement. "No one's been in there since the old owner went to London."

"Yeah, I know," she smirks down at them, pulling out her large keyring. "I'm the old owner's niece. I can get in anytime I want." She confidently inserts the key into the keyhole. It doesn't fit. She tries the next key. And the next. And the next. She goes around the ring until she's back to the first key. She has upwards of thirty keys on her, and none of them work. "Or not."

* * *

"Sis, you don't understand. You _have_ to come to Fuyuki  _right_ now," Rika urgently mutters, lounging on one of the pews. "No, nothing's happened. I  _really_ need your help, Ouka." She pauses to let her sister talk. "Yeah, yeah, I have a place to stay. Bye. Love ya." She hangs up with a sigh, then, handing the phone back to its owner, "Thanks for letting me borrow your phone, Kasumi."

"Anytime, Miss Co-Leader of the Resistance," the owner of the church, Kasumi Hortensia, smirks. "So, how did the Holy Grail War go for you and Ouka?"

"Pretty much everyone except Leo and Julius bought our disguises. Obviously, they knew that Mom and Aunt Rin are dead, but they feigned ignorance, at least when we were around other Masters."

"Right, because Julius himself killed them. I assume that, since you're alive, you won?"

"If I won, the Harweys would be gone by now. There was...a series of coincidences and exceptions. Some most likely set up by that bastard Harwey assassin. Basically, my Servant died halfway through the War, but I survived. Another Master interrupted my fight and saved me from the opponent's kamikaze. So I helped them defeat Julius and Leo, then accompanied them to the Moon Cell's core."

"So, this victor. Where are they?"

Rika shrugs. "In some cryogenic chamber. I want to find them ASAP, but the Harweys come first. Speaking of, I'm surprised they didn't overrun Fuyuki while both leaders of the Resistance were on the Moon. This city has lots of leylines, and there's a disabled, but still existent, Grail underneath us. I'm sure they could find a way to start a new Grail War as a fail-safe."

"They probably assumed that all of their problems would solve themselves if Leo got his hands on the Moon's Grail. Now that he and Julius are dead, the family's in disarray. Maybe there's some dispute as to whoever the new heir should be."

"They have a branch family in major European country they own, don't they?"

"Manipulating the real leaders from the shadows, no doubt. Consolidating the world's wealth so that they slowly climb up from 60% to all of it."

"Now that the king and his half-brother are dead, the Italian branch is headless. We should send our allies to stomp them out before they grow two more like a goddamn hydra."

Kasumi visibly stiffens. "About that..."

"What?" Kasumi's change in demeanor unnerves Rika. "Did something happen to our allies?"

"Well, the Harweys ignored Fuyuki, but they didn't exactly ignore the rest of the world..."

"...How many are left?"

"Well, now that you and Ouka are back...six," Kasumi pauses to let it sink in. "While you were gone, I stationed Esteban and Evelyn in the Americas, Curtis in Europe and Central Asia, and Noor in the Middle East and Africa. I'm guarding everything else. To say we're stretched thin is..." Kasumi grimaces.

"An understatement," Rika finishes for her, chewing her lip. Six isn't enough for a Fuyuki Grail War. "That boy I told you about after returning from the Moon. Did you find him? He could help."

"He's here now, but he's inexperienced. He knows nothing of his heritage or of magecraft, and he doesn't exactly trust me."

"Why not?"

"There's...rumors about what my grandfather did in this very church decades ago. The 'cannibalistic pyromaniac priest' has kind of become an urban legend in orphanages near Fuyuki."

"I'm so sorry. It must be hard having that kind of legacy to bear. Meanwhile, Ouka and I can take pride in being children of a martyr."

"It doesn't really bother me. I've got blood on my hands, too. I was an Executor, and now, I kill Harweys for a living."

"Your cause is righteous, Kasumi," Rika reassures the priestess. "According to my aunt, your grandfather was a heartless monster. Literally."

Rika looks at one of the large windows in the chapel. The sun is setting, and she has to hurry and find a hotel to stay in before check-ins close. "Sorry, I'd like to meet Kenta now, but I've gotta go."

"See you tomorrow, boss," Kasumi offers a small smile. "By the way, I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thanks," Rika returns the gesture and gets up from the pew. She neglects to mention that her blonde "highlights" are just strands of hair that refused to let the dye remover do its job. "See ya."

As she leaves the church, dozens of problems are on her mind. Where Hakuno is, and how she's going to cure them. How she's going to stop the Harweys with her meager forces. How she's going to tell Kenta about his family's history. How she's going to reactivate Fuyuki's Greater Grail. And, most importantly, where she's going to stay tonight.


End file.
